la protectora del cure rose garden despierta su poder
by yarumi.sanchezmontano
Summary: todas las precure habian acordado hacer un picnic en natts house pero en medio de dicha celebracion una mujer llamada darya se lleva a nozomi y planea converticer en reina total del cure rose garden, y sus amigos haran todo lo posible para impedirlo.
1. Chapter 1

una mujer que fue enemiga de flora regresa y se lleva nozomi mientras sus amigos idean una forma de salvarla antes de que la mujer tome el poder total del cure rose garden

en un lugar en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad esta despertando un mal que acecha al cure rose y a su protectora,es una mujer con su vestido negro como la noche y su cabello negro y largo que hace tiempo fue enmiga de flora y busca venganza por haberla encerrado y quitado todo lo que tenia por eso ella va a apoderarse de la actual protectora y coronarse como reina total del cure rose.

mientras tanto en natts house todas estudiaban tranquilamente, nozomi estaba afuera sentada en el pasto y los demas hablando adentro,-que deberiamos comprar para llevar para los demas?-dice karen porque irian a un picnic con las demas precure que seria afuera de natts house y mientras nozomi perdida en sus pensamientos oye una voz en su mente que le dice-si no me haces caso y dices algo le voy a hacer daño a tus compañeros asi que oye con atencion-nozomi responde-¿quien eres?¿y que quieres?-a lo que responde - nada solo quiero el control del cure rose, solo espera hasta mis indicaciones-,nozomi se quedo callada y paso unas dos horas y todas las precure llegaron menos las eternal porque tenian trabajo que hacerhacer,(**lo siento solo que como este fanfic es sobre nozomi no las puse por las reglas que tengo que obedecer)**todas se pusieron a platicar pero nozomi ocultaba su preocupacion por lo de antes, en eso aparece la puerta del cure rose y todas sorprendidas por que habian planeado mostrarles a las demas precure pero antes de poder entrar unas sombras aparecieron y todos se transformaron, ya transformadas las sombras se mostraron eran viejos enemigos de precure y la mujer de enmedio dijo-hola precure es un gusto conoceros, mi nombre es darya y soy la siguiente gobernante del cure rose garden-y se le queda mirando a nozomi y hay es cuando se da cuenta de que es de ella la voz que le advirtio,-no es cierto la protectora del cure rose es NOZOMI y nadie mas que ella tiene el control sobre el-dice enojado coco,-pues yo tengo un trato con ella-dice darya,-si lo se no tengo mas remedio-dice nozomi,-que nozomi de que trato hablas?-dice kurumi,-si la protectora hizo un trato si ella viene conmigo ustedes no sufriran-dice darya con una sonrisa mientras nozomi caminaba hacia ella y los demas no podian hacer algo en eso darya dice- y olvide mencionarte que tus recuerdos van a hacer quitados de tu cabeza y guardados- nozomi al oir eso trata de salir corriendo pero una cuerdas hechas con el tallo de las rosas le agarra una mano y se puede ver la sangre porque se enterraron en su piel causandole un dolor inmenso, todos empizan a atacar para tratar de salvarla en eso una cosa pegajosa sale contra ellas y las deja inmobiles en eso darya pone una mano en la cabeza de nozomi y sale un brillo disparado a un lugar que se desconoce y nozomi se desmaya en eso unas muchachas vestidas de sirvientas se la llevan y rin enojada pregunta-¡¿DONDE TE LA LLEVAS!?-, a lo que darya responde - a un castillo para ella sola donde la van a cuidar de eso no se preocupen y yo tambien tengo mi propio castillo, ah y por cierto sus recuerdos han sido guardados en la cosa que mas quiere bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer asi que adios- en eso ella entra en cure rose lo mas raro es que no desaparece la puerta, pero todos se levantan y rin empieza a llorar por no poder detener que se llevaran a su amiga todos la consuelan mientras idean una forma de salvarla.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

¡Oh no! la nueva dream aparece y ataca.

POV normal.

todas estaban sentadas en el jardin penso en lo ocurrido en dia anterior, rin estaba deprimida por no poder salvar a su amiga.

nagisa:-debemos pensar que haremos y como la rescataremos.

saki:- si ella nos esta esperando, pero primero debemos recuperar sus recuerdos.

love:- y donde podrian estar?.

tsubomi:- yo que recuerde sus recuerdos se encuentran en la cosa que mas quiere.

hibiki:-y que es lo que mas quiere?.

urara:- rin, tu sabes que es lo que mas quiere?.

rin:- no ella no me a dicho nada.

todos se quedan pensativos entonces.

nagisa:- bueno no es para deprimirnos.

saki:-si nozomi diria lo mismo ¿verdad? rin.

rin:-si tienen razon, bueno todas vamos a ver la forma de rescatar a nozomi.

todas:-SI.

mientras tanto en el cure rose garden se estaba formando un castillo donde esta darya y ella planea usar a nozomi en sus planes.

darya:-como esta ya reacciono?

sirvienta 1:-si esta un poco confundida pero si quiere psae.

darya paso a la recamara donde estaba nozomi.

nozomi:-quien eres?

darya:-yo soy la protectora del cure rose garden.

nozomi:-y quien soy yo?

darya:-tu eres mi ayudante, es unas personas malas nos atacaron y te borraron la memoria, ellos se llaman pretty cure.

nozomi:-en serio ellos me atacaron?

darya:-si ellos nos quieren destruir y dominar el cure rose garden

nozomi:-que gente mas mala

darya:- si pero tu me ayudaras a que no le pase nada al cure rose ¿verdad?

nozomi:-si no dejare que te pase nada

en eso una luz rodeo a nozomi y hizo que cambiaria su vestimenta de una ropa desgarrada a un vestido hasta las rodillas con rosas pegadas y un mallon negro, su cabello se volvio largo en dos coletas altas rizadas.

darya:-mañana los atacaremos voy a esperar a que te recuperes.

**si lo se esta corto pero ya publique para que no se quejen pero tambien estoy haciendo otra historia de bleach por si la quieren ver.**

**nos vemos, besos con cariño la autora.**


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

lemonado es secuestrada

POV normal

todas sentadas pensativas y hablando, cuando en eso se oye un estruendo, todos se dirigen al lago y ven unas figuras.

nagisa:-¿quien eres?

¿?:-no reconoces a la persona que se llevo a tu amiga.

saki:-eres tu darya.

darya:-pues que no me reconocian

¿?:-darya-sama ellas son las personas malas

darya:-si ellas son.

love:-¿quien es la que te acompaña?

darya:-ni siquiera la reconoces.

urara:-no puede ser...

rin:-nozomi...

nozomi:-¿quien eres?

rin:-eh...nozomi soy yo rin, tu mejor amiga de la infancia

urara:-no...puede ser...

komachi:-nozomi-san

mana:-no puede ser que le dijiste!?

darya:-solo le dije la verdad, que ustedes nos quieren hacer daño.

miyuki:-¡eso no es cierto!

hibiki:-¡nozomi recuerda por favor!

darya:-es inutil, sus recuerdos se colocaron en la cosa que mas quiere.

darya:-bueno es mucha platica pero no hay accion.

en eso tres sombras aparecen enfrente de las precure.

nagisa:-todas a transformarse!

todas:- SIII

ya transformadas empezaron a pelear.

darya:-vez nos quieren hacer daño, y te quieren engañar.

nozomi:-que gente mas despreciable y cruel.

darya:-nozomi, empieza a hacer lo que te dije.

nozomi:-si, darya-sama

y nozomi alza sus brazos al cielo y empieza a conjurar un hechizo de control, su plan de darya era que nozomi tuviera una compañia para que sus sentimientos fueran alegres y cuando absorbiera su poder si le serviria.

nozomi:-dios del cielo ayudanos

darya:-ilumina a la compañia de la princesa

en eso una luz ilumino a lemonedo y sus ojos mostraron un vacio y dejo de pelear, empezo a caminar hacia darya y nozomi

darya:-nuestra mision de hoy esta completa

ellas desaparecieron con urara, las demas se decepcionaron de no poder volver a impedi que se llevaran a una de sus amigas


End file.
